School Day
by Mysteriol
Summary: Being in love, being a couple, and being in school together, is not easy at all with everyone observing the two of you. Poor Daisuke and Riku learn this one typical school day.


DN Angel 

A/N: Yay, another DN Angel ficcie from me! Make that my 2nd ficcie. It's another Daisuke/Riku, with pinches of hint of Satoshi x Risa thrown into it! (erh..sorry, I can't help it! They make an irresistible couple as well!) I thought it was kinda fun to put Daisuke/Riku into a situation where everybody watches them, so here you go! Their typical lovey dovey day spent at school!

Mysterio000

_Being in love, being a couple, and being in school together, is not easy at all with everyone observing you. Poor Daisuke and Riku learn this one typical school day._

School Day 

**Math lesson - Daydreaming about a loved one in class is hazardous to one's social life after school**

Daisuke yawned.

The teacher was teaching Math. Not that it was so bad actually. But he was actually revising a chapter Daisuke had learnt long ago in ancient ages, and now he was doing it again. Trigo ratios, trigo angles, trigo, trigo, trigo.

Stupid boring triangles.

Daisuke sat up straighter in his seat. He did not want to risk another 2 hour detention with the teacher again. The last time he did, he had to refuse a walk home with Riku, and that thought again made him want to wallow in self-melancholy forever. Walking Riku home was the thing that made schooling exciting in a funny way.

Riku-san. Daisuke blushed a little at the auburn-haired lass pictured in his mind, and semi-consciously used his pencil to poke at his lined papers before him.

"Now turn to page 41. I will now revise with all of you the special trigo ratios you have to remember by heart. Come now."

The teacher's voice faded into oblivion.

Riku, Riku, Riku.

There were twelve holes in his lined papers by now.

Riku, Riku.

He smiled dreamily. His cheeks colored.

Daisuke adverted his eyes a little to the right where she sat. Riku, good in Maths and way familiar with the ways of trigonometry already, was doodling in her notebook.

The blush never lifted from his face.

Riku glanced up abruptly, and looked into his direction.

Their gazes met briefly, before both shyly turned away hastily.

From a distance, Hiwatari Satoshi elicited a sound akin to "humph" while Harada Risa was muffling her laughter by pretending she was coughing badly.

Daisuke, noting that he was caught red-handed sneaking glances at Riku, by two of his best friends, was notably embarrassed. He looked to the floor, burning hotly. From a few desks away, the same happened to Riku.

"NIWA DAISUKE!" The teacher yelled.

"HAI!" Alarmed and snatched awake from his dreamy state, Daisuke launched himself from his seat, preparing for the worst. 12-hour detention did not sound so bad now, considering how the Math teacher was capable of something like depriving him of his lunch for one week, or perhaps piling on the trigo homework to the extent it could rival Mount. Everest.

Daisuke shut his eyes. He prayed for all miracles that the teacher would be very, very kind today.

Behind, snickers and girlish giggles were heard. He heard someone sounding very, very like Harada Risa shouting, "Niwa-kun, who are you dreaming about?"

Now, if he was a tomato before, he looked like the blood vessels in his face had lost all its white cells and had forsaken them for very, very crimson bloody red colors.

"DAISUKE!"

Ouch, poor ears. "Hai!"

The teacher strode to his desk and held out the 20-holed lined paper to his face. Ridicule was on his face, and the teacher peeked through one of the hole that Daisuke had accidentally gotten it to become very huge.

He could see the entire class through that hole.

"Daisuke, what are with these holes?"

_Kami-sama, don't make me look like a tomato, please. _Daisuke scratched his head, hoping to prolong and delay time till the bell for the end of Math lesson to ring. The clock showed otherwise. There was an hour more to the bell.

What a beautiful, sunny day.

"A-Anou, anou, gomen nasai!" He shut his eyes.

The math teacher crushed the paper and barked, "Sit down, Daisuke! And pay attention!"

Daisuke gratefully sank into his seat.

The teacher frowned and cast a long glance around the class. It landed on Harada Riku, who gulped and looked away quickly.

"Harada-san!"

The whole class chorused in unison, "Which one?" They always loved a joke or two to lighten the atmosphere. It seemed like a good show was unfolding before them.

"RIKU, stand up!"

Daisuke wanted the floor to gobble him up. Fine that he would get plenty of trigo homework, but why must the teacher be so cruel and merciless to treat Riku this way as well?

Anxious brown eyes met with fierce, wolf-like ones. "Hai, sensei?"

His eyes glared into Riku's, and then Daisuke's. Two gulps were heard from both.

"Detention for 3 hours, today after school, both of you! Both of you are being caught in the tangles of love, and are too distracted in it! I must free both of you from this dire situation before catastrophe claims your lives!"

The class was silenced in shock.

"Nani?" Risa blinked in disbelief. "How dare he insults the beauty of love!"

The class whispered excitedly.

Satoshi Hiwatari, being the good friend of Daisuke like he always was, spoke up for his friend. "Sensei, we all understand how the deprivation of a loved one in your life has changed your perspective of the emotion, but surely you would not be so cruel as to deprive it from two other innocent mortals?"

Saehara laughed rudely from behind.

The math teacher looked peeved. But no one lectures a Hikari descendant after all.

Riku sighed despairingly and sneaked a glance at Daisuke.

Coincidentally, his gaze met hers.

Daisuke scratched his head sheepishly for getting her into trouble. Riku giggled and shook her head.

Behind, Satoshi coughed, and Risa giggled knowingly.

Somewhere, Saehara went, "Daisuke, you lover boy! Pay attention!"

Damn, being in love, and being at school, was an obstacle to handle indeed.

**Lunch break - taking the stairway less traveled to savor each other's presence**

Lunch break.

Daisuke lifted his head to watch the minute hand of the clock. His ears pricked at the sound of his classmates dispersing from the room, and he heard shuffling of books a few desks away.

"Want to head down to the canteen, Riku?" He heard Risa asked.

Riku shook her head. "Sorry, Risa, I have homework to do."

Her twin nodded sympathetically. Ever since their romance was made known, the math teacher had been hard on the shorter haired twin since. It was as if the lack of romance in his life made him skeptical and dubious of his students falling in love.

Risa left, and Riku pretended to busy herself with shuffling her books.

Riku waited.

In his seat, Daisuke completed the final line of his geography homework. He looked around. The classroom was empty, saved for him, and her.

"Riku-san?" He called out.

She smiled at him.

"Lunch?" He suggested.

She nodded, beaming.

He took her hand in his for a while down the corridor and stairway. They chose the path less traveled, and for a moment, they savored each other's presence. They spoke very little, a few times only to ask each other how was their day, but holding each other hands like this was enough.

A schoolmate walked by then.

Their fingers released.

The passerby giggled knowingly, before waving. "It's okay, Niwa-kun, Harada-san! I won't tell on the two of you!"

Blushes.

The girl turned on the corner and disappeared. Daisuke gazed down at Riku, and took her hand once again.

**Cafeteria - when you hold hands, the whole cafeteria becomes your audience**

"Sandwiches, Riku-san?" Daisuke stared down at the small plate before Riku. He placed his tray down and took his place before her. Worry etched his face, "It's not enough for lunch, Riku-san."

She smiled. "It's okay. I had a heavy breakfast."

"Demo…" Daisuke had a frown to his face.

"It's okay, I said." She pouted a little, and he laughed in response.

Beneath the table, their knees brushed momentarily.

She flushed, and Daisuke pretended that his packet of milk tasted really really good today. He tilted his head a little to his right, and received two piercing set of eyes back. Satoshi and Risa sat by the next table at the far end, and on catching his eyes, Risa waved brightly. Satoshi smirked knowingly. Saehara and a few girls sitting beside them went 'ohohohohoho'.

Daisuke sighed. Getting some time alone with Riku without the entire cafeteria observing them would not be easy. Not at all.

"Riku-san, I heard the flowers behind the school garden have already blossomed into fruits. Do you want to go take a look?" He leant in to speak to her. It was hard to be heard in the cafeteria all the time.

Her eyes shone enthusiastically. "Hontou ni? Let's go!"

He nodded, and took her empty tray in his hands. "I'll help you with that."

Saehara wolf-whistled from afar. Risa was heard hushing him. A few girls went 'ohohoho' again. Daisuke went red, but tried to ignore them. He placed her tray onto his and stood up.

Heading up the stairs away from the cafeteria, Riku caught sight of a faraway papaya tree in the garden, and excitedly grabbed Daisuke's hand in hers. "Hurry, Niwa-kun!"

"You're being so excited." He grinned boyishly at her and allowed her to pull him, quietly enjoying the feel of her against his.

From behind, a million whispers bubbled. And then, as if a thunder had erupted from nowhere like a flash in the sky, several students around Risa's table stood up and yell, "KAWAII, NIWA-KUN, RIKU-SAN!"

Damn. Being in love, being at school together, was such a hard thing to do.

**Detention - how do lovers escape the clutches of a sleepy hotheaded teacher**

Daisuke yawned.

He watched the clock. It was like a simple game of psychology. If he thought that time was passing quick, perhaps it would really pass by quickly. He willed the hour hand to move.

Move, move, move.

Psychology was powerful. Daisuke wanted to believe the mind overpower matters. So how come the hour hand stayed where it was?

He had poked holes into his foolscap till the led of his pencil broke into two. He had tried observing the detention teacher's habits, and perhaps knew the old woman like the back of his palm already. She loved to pick her nails, occasionally comb her hair with her long fingers, wipe her glasses every ten seconds, blah blah.

Daisuke had run out of ideas what to do to pass time.

Watching and observing Riku would be a better idea, but she was obviously seated at the end of the classroom, and anytime his eyes adverted just a little, just a teenie weenie little bit--

"NIWA DAISUKE. Look at the front of the classroom. Am I that scary that you cannot face me, and has to turn towards that- that girlfriend of yours, as heard from your math teacher?"

He colored, and shuddered inwardly. But she really was scary with her long nails and witch-like nose.

Sleeping was prohibited as well. The moment his nose touched the table…

"NIWA DAISUKE. UP."

Damn.

So he decided to observe more about the witch-like teacher. He realized she was one prone to sleepy effects, as well, for her head was dropping to one side in a half an hour.

In five minutes, as he approximately calculated, her head was down on the table, and she was happily snoring.

He smiled, but was surprised when a crumpled wadded piece of paper landed on his desk.

He turned towards Riku, who smiled brightly.

He picked it up and opened it in anticipation.

_Riku: Walk me home later? _

He smiled and picked up his pen.

_Daisuke: Yes. _

She returned it.

_Riku: But it's getting late. Your family will be worried about you. _

He frowned.

_Daisuke: It's okay. I will walk you home. _

She shook her head, and wrote back.

_Riku: Niwa-sama is cooking dinner for you. It's not nice to keep your family waiting. I'll get home by myself. _

He sighed. She always was so stubborn.

_Daisuke: No, what if you meet up with thugs? No one will be there to protect you. _

She smiled wistfully, bowing down a little to hide her pink cheeks.

_Riku: It's okay. I'll fight them on my own. _

He sighed again.

_Daisuke: Riku-san, I WILL walk you home. _

Daisuke responded with a firm, stubborn nod that conveyed his determination to see her safely home. Riku sighed exasperatedly.

_Riku: Baka. _

He laughed quietly.

_Daisuke: Stubborn Riku-san. _

**School gate - And finally alone when it is 6pm in the evening**

He held her hand as they approached the school gate.

The school compounds was practically empty by then, and no one was likely to jump on them about their mushy, sappy show of affection towards each other at this time of the day. They were safe for now.

They spoke a little. She asked him about his latest art piece. He talked about it enthusiastically awhile, and asked her for opinions on his next theme. They later talked about Wiz, and his typical cravings for strawberry. They laughed and giggled over the idea of matchmaking Hiwatari-kun and Risa up, but both agreed they looked like a potential couple too irresistible to pass on.

"That is, if people ever leave us alone and notice them." Daisuke sighed a little.

She squeezed his hand. "It'll pass."

He looked at her. "You don't mind?"

She thought for awhile before shaking her head. "A little uncomfortable, but they are our friends after all, right? They don't mean anything."

He nodded, smiling, and returning the hand squeeze.

"Neh, Riku-san?"

"Hmm?"

"It's a Saturday tomorrow."

She looked questioningly at him.

He turned tomato red again, looking away. "A-Anou, if you're free tomorrow or anything…I mean…You know…" He was stuttering! Weeks into their relationship, and he was still shy about the idea of asking her out on a date.

She giggled in response.

"Sounds okay to me."

He heaved a sigh of relief.

They walked into the direction of the Harada's house in quiet serenity.

Alone together, finally.

**Owari**

A/N: Yay, now that the ficcie is over and done with, it isn't so hard to click the bluish purple button, is it? It's right below…and doesn't it look so irresistible? Drop a review and I'll reward you with a…(holds out Hiwatari plushie) here you go! Who doesn't love that blue-haired bishhiee!

mysterio000


End file.
